fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsira Ishimarou
|kanji = イシマロアージラ |rōmaji = Ishimaro Ājira |alias = Elemental Terror |color = Green |name = Arsira Ishimarou |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 19 |height = 5'6' |weight = 115 |hair = Rainbow |eyes = Rainbow |birthday = October 9th |blood type = o+ |affiliation = Herself Succubus Eye |previous affiliation = None |mark location = N/A |occupation = Dark Mage |previousoccupation = None |team = None |partner = None |base of operations = Succubus Eye |previous occupation = Captive |previous team = None |previous partner = None |status = Single |relatives = None |counterpart = None |magic = Rainbow Elemental Magic |signature skill = Elemental Control |weapons = Her Fists |curse = |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = None}} Arsira Ishimarou (イシマロアージラ, Ishimaro Ājira), nee Bonez (ボネス, Bonesu) is a 19 year old girl with rainbow colored hair and eyes that almost seem to be alive and always changing colors no matter what. It is a symbol of her powerful magic that resides within in her body. Despite her colorful appearance, she is a cold and unfeeling person because of her past life in her home village, which she has since left behind, and for good reason. Her past is one that even she doesn't wish upon her worst of foes. History Rainbows aren't always pretty, and that is never more true then in the case of Arsira Ishimarou. Born to average parents in your everday village, her parents noticed something odd about their child, and that of course was her hair and eyes, being multicolored from birth. They where unsure of how this happened, but they loved their child...for a time. It wasn't very long until Arsira began to show of her immesne magical power, and the people of her village grew terrified of what this girl could do if she got out of hand. The elders where able to tell that the magic inside of her was old, and strong, hence her strange rainbow styled appearance. This only helped reniforce the growing fear of the people, and so, they went to terrible measures to prevent her power from being unleashed. One day, she woke up in a room, no windows and made of solid stone, and a large steel door in front. She was going to be held prisoner of her own village for many years to come, and over those years, they would do terrible things to the young girl. She still has many of those scars to this day, including several distinct ones in the shape of a X across various sections of her body, including across her nose, her forehead, hands, upper arm, etc. These marks where used to help dampen her power, that way no matter what the poor girl did, she couldn't fight back. They did all kinds of terrible things, such as giving her near death experinces via drowning, suffication, and a whole mirad of magical means. The things they did with magic included trying to break her mind by trapping her in various illusions and terrible nightmares. Arsira lost everything to the people who she was supposed to call family, and I mean EVERYTHING. They turned what could've been an adorable fun loving girl into a cold husk with all the marks and brusies to show for it. It started when she was around eight, and didn't end until she soon broke out at the age of fifteen. They thought they had broken her down into a heap, but all they had really done was anger the beast inside. Years of hatred and sorrow had built up to their breaking points, and the moment they took the cuffs off, was their fatal mistake. Arsira went on a rampage, killing many and destroying the place that held her captive in one fell swoop, the power of her elemental magic unleashed in a terrible malestrom of emotion. And after that, she ran as fast as her legs would take her, with only the clothes on her back and a green cloak to hide her face from onlookers. Four years have passed since that day, and she is now nineteen, on the run from various people from her home that come after her, however, they are never any match for the woman. The Elemental Terror as she is known, crushes all those that hunt her, making the hunter the hunted. But deep inside, there is still some small shred of humanity left inside the rainbow mage, something that just wants to find a real home. Arsira will continue wandering until she finds a place like that, but until then, all who try to stand in her way will be crushed by her wrath. Personality While she have may have once been a rather normal girl, all those years in her personal hell shaped Arsira into husk of a being, not really able to emote in any significant way. Due to her almost total isolation from such a young age, there are few things about people she understands. As far as she knows, people are cruel and evil beings, so she will always assume the worst in others until somehow proven otherwise, which is unlikely. She is cold, unfeeling, and downright rude at the best of times, though to a keen observer, it is somewhat clear that she wants to find a friend, but so much is holding her mind back, for obvious reasons. Her social skills are almost non-existent, just the most basic things are clear to her. Her emotional range is very short, only really understanding two things: Fear, and pain, both mental and physical. It would take someone truly incredible to crack her iron shell, but it is within the realm of possibility. Just don't expect her to smile, unless she is fighting, and that's usually her crazy "You're about to die." smile. Appearance Arsira is rather on the small side, being about 5'6 and 115 pounds, she looks like she is fairly undernourished, which she is. Her hair and eyes are that of what looks to be a living rainbow, constantly shifting colors, and are somewhat reflective of her emotional state at times, but mostly just a living rainbow. She has her head down most of the time, and never smiles, her face doesn't even have any laugh lines. She also wears a deep forest green cloak that covers most of her body, making her look rather imposing towards others, which is how she wants things to be. But, don't let her small frame fool you, for under all that is a magical powerhouse that makes grown men shiver in their boots. Abilities Elemental Magic: Arsira has control over all elements with her magic, however she hasn't had much time to practice and develop her own abilities, so she has no real control over her spells. But then again, it could be said she likes to blow everything up, so her lack of control and finesse isn't all that important. Elemental Control: Arsira's bread and butter spell, it forms the base for her to use the destructive forces of nature and the world itself. By using this spell, she changes which type of element she is controlling, which in that case changes up her spells and style somewhat. Lets start from the top! Fire Magic: Arsira's fire magic is probably some of the most destructive kind of magic she owns, basically making massive fireballs and things that look like they belong in a Transformers movie. Fire Magic Spells Fire Bullet: The almost universal fire magic spell to most users of the magic, it is a spell that can be shaped and used in various ways. Arisra's preferred method of use? Creating huge fire tornados and giant concussive blasts of flame for maximum amounts of destruction. Sometimes she turns it into several, but rather large, balls of fire and just hurls them everywhere, like a true pyromaniac. Rolling Torment: A powerful and downright insane fire spell, Arsira holds out both hands, gathering large amounts of fire power into her hands, and then lets it all out in two rolling, hard hitting blasts that zoom across the area, leaving anything behind scorched. She can also steer them around, making the two blasts act as a homing attack, as long as she can see the enemy, and as long as she doesn't make to many sudden movements. The sheer power behind the spell is enough to crack the ground, and then there is the fire to worry about. Apollo's Glory: Another spell all about destruction, Arsira starts to draw in the heat from the sun itself, pulling it in and mixing it with her magical power, and creating a massive ball of flames that she holds in her hands, before hurling it like a shot put at the enemy. Once it makes contact, it explodes, covering the area into flames, which then Arsira can use her fire control to twist and shape the remaining flames into what ever shape she wants. And, in case she really needs to hit someone with it, the large ball also has two 'reins' made of flame which she can use to steer and aim the ball. Water Magic: Arsira's water magic as expected, is still about blasting things to bits, but with a bit more concussive force, and she actually has ways to protect herself using water magic. She doesn't use it to often, she usually prefers the more destructive magic. Water Magic Spells Tidal Armor: As the name says, Arsira uses this spell to cover her body in a very powerful and compressed layer of water which is amazingly tough, and requires minimal magic power to upkeep, allowing her let her mind stay on the battle, knowing she is protected from most incoming threats. Fish Scales: A water magic spell that lifts up the water around Arsira, and turns all the water into thousands upon thousands of compact, needle like shapes, and then hurls them forwards, with the total intent of shredding her enemy, and possibly the nearby environment into tiny little bits. The more power put into it, the more scales, meaning an even harder attack to dodge. Leech: A rather simple spell, but it has soooo many uses. Simply put, like its namesake, it allows Arsira to 'leech out' water from the air, grass, trees, even other people, in order to make preforming her other water spells much easier, skipping out on the first part of creating a spell. Earth Magic: Arsira's earth magic can be amazingly destructive if she wants it to be, having the power to make the ground shake and terraform on a crazy scale, using the earth to rip itself and her foes apart with several powerful spells. Earth Magic Spells Inverse Core: A spell after Arsira's own heart, after switching control to Earth magic, she puts her hands together and casts the spell, which has the following effect of making the ground shake, like a small, localized earthquake. Then, fissures begin to open up, starting from Arsira's feet and opening up, before gigantic spikes of stone and other minerals come jutting out from them, spreading out and creating a field of amazingly sharp spikes that no one wants to get caught on. The damage that can be done to the environment alone with this spell is immense, able to change up the entire battlefield after its been cast. Iron Rock Wall: Using her power over Earth, Arsira creates a huge rock wall to stop incoming attacks, mostly other spells, however, it is possible to make the wall bigger and shape it to use it to trap the enemy inside a huge cylinder of stone. Font of Gaea: Arsira slams her palm into the ground, which causes it to shake and rumble, before massive chunks of stone rise from the ground, each one twice the size of your average boulder, and then hurls them forwards towards her enemy. The amount of super boulders made depends on how much energy is put into the spell. Also, after the rocks have made contact, after a moment, they explode, which can give some the false sense of security that Arsira missed her attack. Lightning Magic: Arsira's power with lightning magic is probably another one of the ones she is the most proud of, for reasons we already know. It blows stuff up in a spectacular way! Raging Bolt: A super powerful lightning spell, so much so that it requires an incantation to be said beforehand: Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! RAGING BOLT!!!" Arsira hurls the lightning bolt downwards, causing indiscrimate and untold levels of destruction in the area, the electricity in the air become so thick the taste of iron will lay on your tongue forever. It is also possible of breaking through most defenses, and can even vaporize a weaker enemy upon being hit with the large blast of lightning. Ungodly Roar: Arsira funnels and charges up lightning magic into her hands and all through her body, and then lets loose with one massive yell, the lightning causing her vocal chords vibrate to insane levels, creating a sound equal to that of the roar of an angry god. The lighting then expands in one of two ways, either in a massive dome expanding outward from where Arsira is standing, or projected in various lightning rings towards her foes. No Man's Land: This technique works a little differently, as it requires an actual thunderstorm to be present for her to use it effectively. But if a storm is in place, Arsira holds her hands up high, and then proceeds to reign the storm in, and cause it to strike wherever she desires with the use of real lightning.